


Holding Hands

by aegyoaway



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyoaway/pseuds/aegyoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Write some charliemac fluff" - Prompted by Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

"Look, dude. Holding hands isn’t gay! Moms and kids do it, boys and girls do it, Winnie the Pooh does it with Piglet!" 

"First of all, Charlie, those are so different from the situation we have going on right here. And second, why do you know stuff about Winnie the Pooh?"

Charlie picked at the skin around his course thumbnail and tried to rub off some of the dirt from the basement.

"Well, it’s usually on TV around noon when I’m doing my Charlie work, so…"

"You put Winnie the Pooh on at the bar?! C’mon man, that is not good for our image!"

"Will you just hold my damn hand, Mac?" 

Mac looked at his friend with his brow molded into a sharp V and a frown that could say “fuck you.” He’d been trying to be better at not loosing his temper, but sometimes Charlie really pissed him off. He took a deep breath and grabbed Charlie’s hand so hard that it made a slapping noise.

Charlie looked down at their hands, and how Mac had wriggled his fingers in between his own. Charlie’s hands were much dirtier and rougher than Mac’s, but he liked how soft they were. He claimed to go to the gym every day, but his hands said otherwise. Charlie smiled when he felt Mac move his thumb cautiously over the back of Charlie’s.

"…you didn’t have to be so rough."

"Shut up, dude."


End file.
